Take On Me
by ElleBuckley
Summary: This is picking up after Sookie's return, O/C and some fun moments of jealous Eric- rated M for future lemons. No beta yet, so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic, but i've had this idea in my head for too long. Please review and send your constructive criticism my way- i appreciate it so much! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all the wonderful world of Ms Harris and AB.**

**Chapter 1**

ERIC POV:

The cool night air was whipping past me as I glided toward the roof of my home. I landed with a soft thud and started pacing, anger and confusion stirring my mind. This was one of the only places I could come to think and do most of my scheming. Hey, I am the bad ass area 5 sheriff and viking. Most importantly, I am Vampire. No thing, or _human_ could change that. Currently, one particular breather was threatening to destroy all I had built these last 1,000 years of my existence. I wanted to erase her from my mind but knew almost certainly it would end me.

Currently, Sookie Stackhouse was MIA and I had a pretty good idea of her whereabouts. It was a waiting game. She had been gone for almost a month and don't get me wrong- that's like blinking an eye for someone as old as I. But with Sookie, it was as if the nights stretched infinitely. Pam was beginning to think me a whipped school boy and said as much. I had half a mind to put her in her place but she was partially right. What the hell was wrong with me? _Get it together Northman, go fuck her out of your mind..._

Just as I was landing in Fangtasia's parking lot, I realized it was time to feed and find some kind of release. I went to my office after glamoring a doe-eyed brunette who looked as if she was 21. After I was sated and considering having sex, there was a strange spark in my brain. I felt the bond come alive- Sookie was back. I sent the confused girl away thinking she needed to get home suddenly and summoned Pam. My smile informed her that either I had just had the best meal of my life or I was losing my mind...She looked at me with curiosity and quipped, "Good evening Master, I'll have what you're having." I chuckled and informed her that our favorite telepath was home. She rolled her eyes in typical Pam fashion and deadpanned, "My favorite little breather has returned? Oh the joys. So, will you be making a late night visit..and can i join you?" She ran her tongue over her fangs briefly and I growled "No Pamela, I don't share. Enjoy thrilling the vermin tonight, let me know if there are any problems." I flew off for the second time that night but this time I was feeling her emotions- shock, wonder and hope...maybe that last one was mine.

SOOKIE POV:

My skin was tingling as I felt the residual effects of teleporting back home to Bon Temps. I walked from the cemetery to my gran's old home, wondering what I would find and hoping no one would be there. It was near dark and no cars were parked outside, so far so good. As I walked in, my feet immediate charted a path to my bedroom. I looked around my room and realized that everything was back to rights. How was this possible?  
>It was as if the house took a drink from the fountain of youth. My eyes roamed from the pictures of Gran and Tara to the freshly painted walls and refinished floor. I was anxious to tour the rest of the house when my cell phone started vibrating on the nightstand. Hmm, already? I looked at the caller I.D. and saw Eric's name. Seriously? You've gotta be effin' kidding me. Then I remembered that the blood bond would still be intact and he was most likely responsible for the renovations. I hated owing anyone, especially that smug bastard. Should I answer and give him a piece of mind or thank him? Better to ignore. Let him wonder for a change!<p>

I started toward the kitchen and set about fixing myself a sweet tea. I looked in the fridge to see no food but at least it was clean. I guess a trip to the market was in order. The inevitable was looming over my head though- better call Jason, Sam and Tara to let them know I was back and safe. I made my phone calls and only reached Sam. He was relieved to hear from me and told me to take as much time as I needed. I thought about the time I spent with the Fae. It felt like a few hours but I knew that time would be different here in this realm. I turned on the TV to a local news station and picked up the time and date- it had been about a month. Wow, time flies, I laughed to myself. Also, those faery freaks had done a number on my mind and emotions which was making me loopy. Feeling drained, I put off going to the store and settled in on the couch for the rest of the evening.

I woke up to a soft knocking on the door. Rubbing my eyes, I registered a void.. _Great_, i thought to myself as undoubtedly it had to be Eric or Bill, coming to see if I was really alive. I called out, "Who is it?" And after a brief pause, i heard a low voice reply "It's me, Sookie." Crap. Eric, aka smug bastard. "What the hell do you want Eric, I thought I made it pretty plain last time I didn't want you coming around..." Pause. I heard him shuffle his feet slightly and then his voice, sounding just above a whisper resonated near the door, "If you let me in, I can explain." _Oh HELL no._ He wasn t pulling this card. Was I really this stupid? It was like Charlie Brown NOT kicking the football yet again. But that voice...

I was Charlie Brown. Sookie 'glutton for punishment' Stackhouse.

"Fine Eric, you may come in for a few minutes." I opened the door and my stomach immediately erupted with nervous energy. There stood the viking sex god in all his 6'4" glory. I wanted to smack him but not on the face. I had to admit his slow smile was making my nervous energy turn into something else.

"Hello Sookie," he purred as he glided into my home with the ease only a 1,000 yr old vamp could possess. I shut the door, turning to motion him to my couch but he was already standing in front of me.

"Jesus Eric! Don't do that, you know it freaks me out!" He looked amused but intense as his stormy eyes slowly soaked in my body and then stopped at my lips. "We have much to discuss lover," he started but then began leaning into my space and right when i was expecting a kiss I closed my eyes and felt instead his nose in my hair, inhaling. _What is with these guys? I am not a fucking flower!_

Reminded of how these vampires really saw me, I took a step back and crossed my arms in front of my chest defiantly. "Well, get discussin', i haven't got all night!" I didn't really feel as pissed off as I let on, but it made me feel better to not completely give in...yet.

Eric let out an unnecessary sigh and sat his long frame into my favorite armchair. "Sookie, you seem to have kept your...sass. I trust you liked the renovations on your home..." he added with a wink. I seethed and ground out, "Yes. Thank you, but you didn't have to do that!" He laughed and his eyes sparkled with mirth. _What the hell? Was he genuinely happy to see me? Oh brother, Sookie get it together._

"You know, your compliments leave something to be desired. But i accept your gratitude and am happy you find it to your liking. Now, on to the business part of the evening. You do realize that everyone is waiting on your return and you will need protection now that Billy is out of the picture. I can offer you that." He gazed at me proudly and sat forward awaiting my response. I sat on the sofa opposite him and shook my head while chuckling darkly. "You really think you're going to win my trust that easily? Wow, you must think i'm a complete moron. Last time i trusted you, i became a buffet for you and Russell-" He was about to cut me off, but i held up my hand. "Let me finish! I refuse to get involved in this vampire shit, or anything _supernatural_ for that matter."

His eyes took on a discerning quality as he studied me and then the question i was hoping wouldn't come, came. "The faeries really disillusioned you didn't they? So much for happy endings?" He smirked sarcastically and cocked that damn eyebrow. I would have slapped him at the moment but i settled for a look that sizzled, "You really have some nerve. You know, if this is your way of sweet talkin' , you haven't learned much in a thousand years! Spare me the grass isn't greener crap and leave me be" I stood up and walked to the door. "Just get out, i m not in the mood Eric and honestly, tomorrow ain't lookin' good either." He stared at me with a look similar to the night of Bill's confession.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with do you?" he asked solemnly and walked toward me slowly, but not predatorily. It was as if he wanted me to feel safe. I opened the door and looked at him with all the fire i could muster. "Don't call me, i'll call _you_ when i'm ready." He touched my lips slowly and deliberately then spoke "I will _always _be ready for you, lover" then was gone.

I stood panting for a moment or two. It felt good to tell him off but that look killed me. Just when I felt he was being the typical smug asshole he usually was, there he would go and look genuinely affected. Vampires are just too Emo.

I went to bed that night with my mind reeling. Coming home from Fae, I knew I would be facing the same problems I'd left. Queen Sophie Anne and her minions would most likely be sniffing me out, not to mention any of Russell's followers. Eric was right, I would need protection. I sure as hell wouldn't ask him, so I needed another option. My mind immediately thought of Alcide but hesitated. I couldn't ask him, it wouldn't be right. He had a day job and I couldn't pay him what he made in construction. Having picked up a few tricks from my cousin Claudine during my stay,I settled temporarily on taking care of myself. I thought about calling Alcide anyway and asking him out. That sounded pretty ballsy huh? _I wasn't trying to make a certain viking jealous was I?_ No, I was more mature than that. That's it, I m calling him tomorrow, I thought to myself with a smile as I dozed off.

ALCIDE POV

"Hell no Northman! I done you a favor and we're square, I don't owe you shit!" I can't believe that vamp is trying to manipulate me again. Damn fangers. He claims Sookie needs protection but she would've asked me wouldn't she? I really don't need this right now. He interrupted my thoughts suddenly. "Look, she doesn t have to know. I'm simply asking you to watch over her when you are not busy. I will pay you 5,000 a day." I almost choked on the beer I had been starting...what the hell? That is a ridiculous sum to pay for her-granted I would love to take her out given a chance but what was she to him? Well, I had to make a decision and I did care about her... "Alright Northman, but no 5 grand, just my travel expenses. I'll check on her daily but I don't want her knowin' about it, she'd never forgive me." There was a quick pause before he responded, "That is agreeable. Let me know immediately if there are any problems Herveaux" and with that he hung up. Fuckin' vampires thinking they could control everything. Wait, what did I just get myself into?

ERIC POV

Finishing my call with the Were, I made my way to the throne I kept for image purposes. Watching the dancers was getting tedious. Normally I could achieve some form of excitement but since _her _return, I felt like my mind was on auto pilot, waiting for the next opportunity to see her. _Fucking pathetic Northman, focus!  
><em>

My progeny walked up and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I've never seen him before but he appears to know you." As I immediately sniffed the air I detected a scent I had not partaken in a millennia. "Pam,  
>take over, I am not sure when I ll be back in tonight." She was feeling some alarm, I could sense it in the bond but she nodded and headed back to door duty. I sent a wave of calm her way.<p>

I went out the back exit, knowing he would follow me but anticipating it just the same. I waited in the parking lot, watching the door open and there he was, looking the same as when I d last saw him. An almost splitting image of myself.

"Gustaf", I said and a slow smile crept onto his face."Hello Eric. Surprised?" he replied in a soft Swedish dialect. I was but I didn't need him knowing that. "Where have you been all this time..." I waited for his explanation. Suddenly his fangs descended and he laughed whilst rushing me for a hug. I stiffened under his touch. "You were missing in the fire, what happened?" I asked with masked emotion while he had a good laugh. "You should see your face brother, it is quite humorous..." My fangs descended in anger, growing tired of his games. When he had calmed, he retracted his fangs and said "Oh you are no fun, the old Eric I knew was much more lighthearted...I suppose we have some catching up to do. "

**PLEASE review, it would make my day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the alerts/reviews. I am surprised and happy that anyone gives a flying fig about my writing. In answer to the question of "Who is Gustaf?" he is my one O/C for this story and I basically put him in to mess with Eric and knock him down a bit. Don't worry, our favorite Viking loves a challenge.**

**Also, bare with me as this is a bit of a filler chapter. The good stuff is coming in chapter 3...;)  
><strong>

SOOKIE POV

As I stretched my limbs and basked in the warmth of the sun rays peeking through my window, I relished the quiet. Not hearing any thoughts was such a luxury for me that I had to take these moments when I could. My stomach growled slightly and I realized that I'd been neglecting it as usual. Getting up and shuffling toward my closet, I remembered most of my things had been in disarray before I left. Opening up the doors, my mouth dropped in complete shock and outrage. Not only were any of these clothes mine, most looked quite provocative and expensive from the quality of fabric. My face reddened as I realized who was responsible. That Pam. It looks like I will be talking to her sooner than later. I smiled slightly despite myself. As I looked up on the top shelf I spotted some jeans and a t-shirt. There was a note:

_My favorite telepath,_

_You WOULD pick the only thing in this closet that is unisex. We'll work on your fashion sense (lack thereof) later. _

_-P_

Well that was bitchy, but I expected nothing less. After putting them on, I looked in the mirror and rolled my eyes. The jeans were a bit snug in all the right places and the t-shirt had "Fangtasia: where all your bloody dreams come true" splattered across the front. I couldn't catch a break, but at least it was something. I'd take care of the shopping later today.

After a quick breakfast, I picked up a were's mind near the property. My stomach jolted slightly, gearing up for a possible showdown. I took a few deep breaths and peeked out of the curtains but saw no one. _Well, I can't hide here all day. _I grabbed my keys and headed out.

After driving for about 10 minutes, I noticed a truck had been following me. I took a few right turns to try and lose him, like Jason had taught me when I was first driving on my own. He followed at a safe distance but I was starting to get creeped out. I drove a bit faster and before I knew it a siren was blaring behind me. _Andy? Oh God, I don't need this right now. _Andy Bellefleur pulled me over and I noticed the truck passing us, just barely catching the "Herveaux Contracting" on the side. _What the heck was Alcide following me for? _Before I could further debate that, I had a very angry pudgy face outside of my window.

"Sookie? What the hell, we, we thought you were dead!" he was spluttering and looking like he wanted to ring my neck but instead waited for my response. _This should be fun._

"Look Andy, I'm real sorry for the confusion. I just had to get away after everything with Bill and…." I lied easily, but he cut me off with a fierce growl. "You could have called or somethin', your brother was worried and had us looking for you day and night! Not to mention all the manpower it cost…" before he could finish I hastily added, "Ok, you know what, I'm sorry I PUT YOU OUT. But as you can see, I'm fine and I've tried to contact him but I keep gettin' his machine. So if you see him, let him know I'm ok alright?" And with that, I left a pissed off Andy in the dust. Man that felt good. Self-righteous ass.

After doing some much needed grocery shopping and grabbing a few new sundresses, I drove home (slowly) and pondered the Alcide stalker moment. Why on earth was he following me? Did Eric put him up to this? Only one way to find out.

When I arrived at home I immediately searched for Alcide's cell number and dialed it. After a few rings his gruff voice answered, "This is Alcide". I hadn't really thought through what I was going to say so I decided to be blunt. "Hey Alcide, it's Sookie. Why were you following me this morning?" I heard him cough a few times, then the phone sounded muffled. I'm pretty sure I heard a slew of cuss words. I smirked, sure I caught him red handed.

"Yeah, well, Sookie I was in Bon Temps, doin' a remodel and-" I cut him off quickly, "Really? Who's house? I know pretty much all the folks here. I don't remember hearin' anyone say or think about doin' a remodel." I almost giggled out loud as I heard the muffle again and finally he blurted "Alright fine, you wanna know the truth? I missed you and heard you were back. So I checked to see for myself." Well, I didn't expect that. _Crap, now what do I say?_ "Sookie? Hey, you there?" he sounded panicked so I quickly responded, "Um, yeah. I'm just surprised is all." _Well here goes everything. _"Hey, you wouldn't want to go out this weekend would you?" Pause. Big FAT pause. _Oh crap, he must think I'm such a wack job, first accusing him then asking him out. _"

"You know what Sookie, I'd love to. How about we go to this new restaurant in Shreveport Friday night, I'll pick you up around 7?" I didn't know what to say I was giddy, so I went for basic. "Yep, sounds good!" I could almost feel his smile through the phone and as I hung up my smile was pretty dorky if I must admit. Soon I would be having a normal date, with a guy that wouldn't want to suck me dry. I couldn't wait for Friday!

_I was laying on my side, there was a fire blazing and I felt a cool hand running down my ribcage to my hip. As I turned to see who the mystery man was, I heard his voice "Lover, why do you deny me so?" My heart jumped, not another dream! "I'm dreamin' again, oh God when will this end?" He chuckled in a sexy low register and pulled me astride him. "Now, I think you know as well as I do that you love these dreams and enjoy playing out your fantasies. Too bad you will not yield to me as easily in real life…the pleasure I could bestow upon you would leave you breathless." As he spoke he started rising until he was at a sitting position with me still facing him. Our faces inches apart, I touched his lips and his fangs as they came out in a flash. He murmured something in Swedish as he closed his eyes and let me touch his face. I leaned in and started kissing him all over, his eye lids, cheeks and finally his lips which he returned with fervor. "Lover, the things you do to me…" and right when he was about to enter me I saw Alcide's sweet face asking "See you at 7?" _

Dammit! Why did I never get to finish these dreams? Better yet, why did I want to? Uggh! I felt guilty about Alcide and confused as to why. I knew these dreams were occurring because of the blood but why were they so emotional? Wouldn't they simply be about sex? I needed more answers and before I could date Alcide, I wanted a clear head. Time for the inevitable trip to Fangtasia…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for the lengthy hiatus. I wish I could say that I was partying it up on the 4****th**** of July weekend but alas, I have 2 little girls that keep me quite busy. Anyhoo, all excuses aside- on with the story! **

ERIC POV

"So basically she released you because she was bored? That sounds about right of a vampire that is over 3000 years old. I can't believe you were under her command for this long and could not make any contact with me. What a serious bitch. No offense brother…" Gustaf chuckled and waved a hand dismissively, "None taken. Honestly, I respect her as my maker but I was only too glad to be rid of her. During the fire that claimed most of our clan, she found me and offered me a new life. After being promised that I could return to find you in a few years time, I agreed to let her turn me. How could I have known she would keep me a prisoner for nearly 1,000 years? I would rather not waste any more of my new life discussing Angelica if you wouldn't mind." He sat lost in thought for a moment and I remembered losing Godric. The memory was fresh and would likely haunt me for quite some time. I knew several vampires that had terrible makers and I felt a twinge of sympathy for my lost brother. But as quick as it appeared it was gone, I don't do feelings. Something that had piqued my interest had to be addressed. "When you entered my club, my childe Pamela didn't recognize you. Do you have the gift of morphing your appearance?" Gustaf smiled devilishly and replied "Still as observant as ever Eric. Yes, Angelica helped me use this gift when I was around 300 years old. It has been quite…convenient." I decided to leave that discussion for another time.

We had gone to one of my safe houses to talk. Knowing that he was new to this area, I decided to offer him a place to stay. "You know you will always have a place with me if you wish." He stood up; walking over to a painting I had of the Viking ships during our time. After a few minutes he replied, "What I would like, is to go to this Fangtasia of yours and see what the women of Louisiana have to offer." He turned and gave his most disarming smile. Noticing that he had dodged the offer, I let it go for the time being. Sometimes it was uncanny how much we were alike. Not only in appearance but in manner, Gustaf was two years younger than I during our human lives. His height and stature were the same but his hair was kept longer. The clothing he wore was much more European in style but he had the arrogance to pull off anything. He could be very charming when needed and was exceptionally bright. The competitiveness between us would most likely remain and I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious to how he would react to Sookie.

"I would be honored to return with you to the bar, grab a meal and introduce you to my childe Pamela." Immediately his eyes sparkled to which I laughed, "Sorry brother, Pam doesn't 'swing that way' "I said with my fingers making the quotations. He frowned slightly but as we departed whispered "We shall see about that…."

This would be an interesting night indeed.

SOOKIE POV

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and took a long, deep breath. _Ok Sookie, focus. You're goin' to Fangtasia to ask about the dreams, then you're gonna have a drink and head home. That's it!_ I smoothed out my pale blue dress with the white flowers for the millionth time, ran a hand through my curls and fixed my lip gloss. Why the hell was I so nervous? I wasn't excited to see Eric, it was just the blood. Stupid, deliciously sinful tasting, blood. I felt a familiar ache and decided to give myself a quickie just to be on the safe side. That Viking would be the death of me. Whoops, knock on wood!

When I was finally ready to leave, I jumped in my car and turned the radio on. As I was pulling onto the interstate a song I hadn't heard in awhile came on. _I don't need you to worry for me cuz I'm alllllright! I don't need you to tell me it's time to come home. I don't care what you say anymore this is myyyyyy life! Go ahead with your own life, leave me alone! _I sang at the top of my lungs, granted it sounded like shit but I didn't care. All the frustration with people trying to dictate my life, all the anger left me. I was new, liberated Sookie. I didn't have to worry about Bill and I certainly could go out with whomever I chose. What was with me, suddenly my thoughts about Eric were changing. I didn't want to write him off just yet.

As I pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia, my car rattled and coughed to a stop. _Great, that's not embarrassing or anything. _I regained my confidence and walked up to the front of the line, anticipating one of Pam's snarky comments.

She wasn't doing door duty which wasn't totally uncommon but I was sort of disappointed. Maybe I was getting used to her after all this time. After giving the vamp at the door my name, he waved me in.

Making my way through the throng of Goths and business men looking for thrills, I noticed that the throne was empty. _Hmm, strange. _I decided to reverse my plan for tonight and have some liquid courage for starters. After ordering my usual gin and tonic, I read a few minds. Nothing unusual- sex, bondage, biting…Nordic Sex God…WHAT? I scanned the room and what I saw caused my heart to jump into my throat. There was a man that looked very similar to Eric. He could have been his brother, but that was impossible. I couldn't believe how beautiful he was. Realizing my drool may give me away; I pulled on a poker face and sipped my drink. After a few moments a cool hand brushed mine. "Excuse me," Eric's doppelganger spoke with a slight accent. "No problem" I replied with a warm smile before ignoring him and returning to my drink. My heart was beating about a mile a minute. Traitorous organ!

"The funny thing is," he continued as if we were old acquaintances, "there is no playing coy with a vampire." I couldn't tell if he was mocking, trying to intimidate or hit on me. Feeling frustrated but deciding to mess with him a bit, I played along. "Oh no, whatever will I do. Is this the part where you glamour me into your bed?" He cocked his head the side and smiled. "What is your name my darling?" I replied, "Sookie Stackhouse. Who the hell are you?" He laughed, an actual throw the head back and guffaw laugh. "My, you are refreshing. I am Gustaf. My brother owns this establishment." Before I could retort, Eric walked up with Pam and put an arm around me.

"I see you have met _my_ Sookie." Pam snorted. I didn't miss Eric's possessive tone or the brief glare Gustaf threw at Eric before immediately returning to charm mode. "Ah, so it appears you are taken." I took a deep breath before getting seriously pissed. "Actually, I belong to no one. It's nice to meet you Gustaf. Now, what is this about being brothers?" I shoved Eric's arm off of me. He didn't look pleased but allowed it. "Perhaps you would follow me to my office and I can fill you in." Eric started walking away as I nodded. Grabbing my drink, I followed Eric, trying not to get distracted by his world famous ass. _Focus!_

I turned back to look at Gustaf who was currently chatting up a fangbanger. _Well, he seems to fit in already._

After sitting down on Eric's couch, he paced in front of me for a minute before facing me. "Sookie, I have only just discovered that my brother Gustaf is a vampire and has been slightly longer than myself. I don't have a complete history yet but I have learned that he is powerful and means me no harm. I would rest assured that you can trust him as well, but…." He paused and gazed longingly at me before continuing, "His past behavior would indicate that, because I show interest in you, he will engage in pursuing you." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Is it SO hard to believe that he may actually be interested in me for me? Before you showed up, he was-"Eric cut me off, "Inhaling that delectable fairy scent whilst detecting a slight trace of my blood. Do not be naïve Sookie."

I suddenly felt very immature and stupid. He was right of course, but damned if I ever admit it. The original reason for my visit seemed like a welcome change of subject.

"Well Eric, I actually came here tonight to ask you a question. It's about, the dreams." I waited for him to launch into some technical explanation but instead he chuckled darkly. "Sweet Sookie, don't tell me you aren't enjoying them. You know, most of this is your doing and only a small part my blood. The feelings were already there- "I cut him off, anger building and the embarrassment from before spurring me on, "You know what Eric, I won't deny it, I thought you were exciting! I thought you had some deep feelings in you after Godric and I probably created some idea of you that doesn't exist!" Stopping to catch a breath I noticed Eric's jaw tightening and could sense the thinly concealed restraint. I decided it was now or never. "But it was just the blood. How long does it take for this to wear off?" I didn't look at him; I just wanted the answer so I could leave. He walked up and got so close to my ear that I flinched. "I am in your mind now. The blood won't change that. You will always wonder how I would feel inside you, if I am a better lover than _Bill. _You won't be rid of me, because I will always be your 'what if'. It doesn't have to be that way…." He ran his nose along my jaw before vamping over to his desk again.

I took a deep breath. "Look, I just want my life back. I want to go back to work, come home, tan outside without worrying that I will be attacked…" Eric spoke up, "I have already offered you protection. Do not take it lightly; you could have those things you speak of. You would not be a prisoner Sookie." I found it so hard to believe but I was leaning toward making the decision and needed to know one thing.

"Why do you want this Eric?" He looked startled. I was secretly pleased that I'd caught him off guard for once.

He smiled, "I should think it was quite obvious. But since you asked, I will answer. You, lover. I would be getting you." I smiled despite myself. "Ok Eric, but we will need some guidelines." He sat at his desk with a look of satisfaction and nodded for me to continue.

"You need to keep me informed of what's going on. I won't be left in the dark. Also, I won't be having sex with you. I fully intend on dating." He looked amused before saying "Well, human dating rituals are silly to me, but I suppose I could take you someplace you are interested in first-"I jumped in with, "No, not you. Other guys." I wasn't prepared for what came next.

I was against the back wall being held by a very pissed off looking Viking. Not exactly sure how to respond, I waited for him to say something.

"Let me be perfectly straight with you," he started in a deadly tone. "I will not be sharing you. We don't have to have sex…yet. But you won't be dating or fucking anyone else. Are. We. CLEAR?" I was having sudden flashbacks of Jack Nicholson in _A Few Good Men_ and couldn't help but giggle to myself. Wrong move! Eric moved his face to where he was touching my neck with his fangs and whispered "This is a dangerous game you are playing Ms Stackhouse, I wouldn't play with me if I were you." I came back to my senses and took his hand from my neck softly.

"Ok Eric, no deal." I felt my fingers light up and I blasted him off of me in what had to be the most satisfying moment of my life. His expression was priceless.

"How," he began but I lit my hands again and stated "Just a bit of fae magic, nothing major. But I think we are definitely CLEAR now." I noticed he smirked before walking up to me again.

"Why do you deny me so?" he asked while cupping my cheek. The words from my dream stunning me momentarily. I stopped my spark and kissed him before he could tempt me any more.

After what felt like hours, I pulled away and walked out of his office into the balmy night. Remembering my car had failed I cursed and kicked the tire. I heard a laugh similar to Eric's behind me. Gustaf.

"Miss Stackhouse? It would appear you are in need of a ride." I took in his appearance and could not doubt he had that roguish appeal. He tapped his motorcycle and asked, "You only live once right?" I smiled at his joke and climbed on the back. "Ok, but your brother may not like this." His eyes lit up in response as he started the bike and revved it for effect.

ERIC POV

I stepped out into the night and saw Sookie speeding off on the back of Gustaf's bike. The hunter in me was begging to be released. "Game on brother" I said into the night and took to the sky.

**I know, not the ending you might have in mind…but we're getting there. Be patient my lovely readers! And reviews are always appreciated xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for the lovely reviews and alerts! I am enjoying playing with our favorite Viking. I had to show Pam some love too. Keep those reviews coming, i love having your opinions and ideas! xx**

**ps First time lemon, so be warned! Also, this chapter turned out much longer than I thought it would so go grab a drink…**

PAM POV

Tonight was slightly more interesting then most- which was saying a lot for me. Having Gustaf in the picture is proving to be entertaining. I see he's already taken a liking to my favorite little breather. I'm sure Eric will have fun putting him in his place. I can't believe the nordic musclehead had the balls to actually hit on me in front of Eric, what a tool. Granted he's good looking, taking after my master of course. Too bad I don't swing that way anymore, you could bounce a nickel off that ass._ Speaking of nice asses, where is that new dancer..._

Interrupting my pursuit was the feeling of anger coming in waves from my maker. I smirked knowingly, as I stepped into the parking lot seeing Sookie's piece of shit car. Looks like Gustaf is quite resourceful...I couldn't pass up the opportunity. With vamp speed i dialed Eric's cell and waited. "WHAT PAM!" He snapped and I smiled, choosing my words wisely. "Oh hello Master,am I interrupting something with Sookie?" There was a slight pause and then he spoke calmly, "Pamela, is there a reason for this call? If so, speak quickly." I decided not to push my luck so I improvised, "Well yes, you see she left her yellow trap here and I thought you'd like me to have it towed...say to the nearest junkyard?" He chuckled slightly which was a good sign.

"I think we both know Ms Stackhouse would be livid if I took such liberties. Well that is reason enough for me. Go ahead Pam, " he trailed off suddenly distracted. "Will there be anything else Master?" I asked coyly and got a dialtone in my ear. _Asshole. _Oh well, at least I will get to see this soap opera play out over the next few days. I can only imagine what Eric is thinking of his brother with Sookie...this will be more fun then I had in the 70s at the playboy mansion! Well, almost as fun.

SOOKIE POV

As we pulled up to my house, my stomach knotted up slightly. What was he going to expect from me? Did Eric already tell him about my abilities, my fae heritage? _Oh lord, this could get ugly! Maybe I was too spontaneous...shit!_

Gustaf stopped the bike and helped me off like a true gentleman. I thanked him and walked up to the porch slowly. Deciding to go for a neutral ground, I asked him about his relationship with Eric. He regaled me with stories from their childhood. I was crying from laughing so hard. After awhile I realized that something felt off. Suddenly it occurred to me that Eric had never followed us. That is so uncharacteristic of him! Well, maybe he lost interest when I left with Gustaf. _It just isn't like him to give up on something so easily...maybe he grew tired of me finally. Why do I care?_

Deciding that I should either invite Gustaf in or send him on his way, i spoke up. "You are welcome to come in, if you'd like a True Blood or something." He smiled slowly at me and followed me into the house. Sitting his long frame down at my kitchen table he asked, "I'm not a fan of True Blood, but this.. 'something' has my interest." His accent sent shivers down my spine. It was so similar to Eric's...I looked over at him and burst out "Has your brother told you what i am?"

Looking amused, he seemed as if he was choosing his words carefully. "My darling, he did not need to. I smelled you a mile away. However, you should not be alarmed, for I am quite old and able to restrain myself against your delectable scent as long as I am ...unprovoked." _Dammit, he's really turning on the charm. Talk about panty explosion! Get it together Sookie, you're a good southern girl...Yeah keep telling yourself that. Oh crap, his fangs are out!_

Sensing my arousal he stood up from the table and walked to me slowly. "You know Sookie, if you ever change your mind about Eric- " he began but i cut him off immediately. "Like I said earlier, I'm not his and I belong to NO one." Before I could say another word, he silenced me with a finger to my lips, "Oh dear one, you are lying to yourself. I see how enamored you are of him, the way you look at him in anger when the fangbangers touch him. It is quite adorable actually..." And just like that, he had me. If there is one thing I hate, it's when someone thinks they know me, especially after one meeting! "Well, if i'm so attracted to Eric Northman, why am I doing this!" Pulling his face down to mine, I swept my tongue against his lower lip, biting slightly. I felt his fangs graze my lip and I pulled back to view them. He whispered quietly, "Du är verkligen något. Jag ser varför han vill ha dig." Then just as he was about to kiss me, I heard a knock at the door. I smiled at Gustaf and sighed. "I wonder who that could be..."

Before I could get to the door, Eric waltzed in smugly. "Honey, I'm home.." He called with a fake southern drawl. It would have been comical if I wasn't so horny and pissed off.

Gustaf followed me into the living room and looked at Eric, both of them exchanging knowing glances. "Well brother, I was just bidding Sookie good night. I should get going. Sookie, it was lovely sharing stories with you" he gave a wicked grin in Eric's direction, "and hopefully we will see each other _very_soon". He strutted by Eric, patting him on the back, "I'll see you at Fangtasia tomorrow..I have a few matters to attend to before dawn. I'll see myself out.."

I was in so much trouble.

ERIC POV

I chose my timing well. Picking up on Sookie's anticipation through the bond, I knew she was expecting me to walk into her, well _my _house, at any moment. I listened in from the woods, knowing Gustaf could sense my presence. He was really on his game tonight. For having only just met Sookie, he immediately picked up on her stubborn nature and used it to his full advantage, bastard.

After interrupting their almost kiss, I knew tonight I would have to stop playing cat and mouse. I needed to be with her, in all ways.

SOOKIE POV

"Well hi Eric, nice to see you too. Would you like a True Blood?" Never forgetting my manners, I led him into the kitchen. Faster than I could blink, he was behind me holding my shoulders.

He spoke quietly with intense passion, "Sookie, be mine." Those three words, were so small but so powerful. I wanted to get angry, retort that I was tired of the vampire bullshit, tell him to go find a brainless slut to glamor and train as a pet but I was done hiding feelings. II had to admit to him and myself that we had heat. I just wasn't sure if I was ready for another heartbreak. Something in my gut told me Eric was different. He didn't lie to me, granted he didn't always give me the full truth either. But ultimately, I wanted him.

I slowly turned around and hoisted myself up to the kitchen counter so I could be at eye level with my Viking. He looked amazed and I felt his anticipation through the bond, the lust of course and something else...hope? I knew this was more than a one time thing. He wanted me for my abilities sure, the blood..an added bonus. But the way he was ravaging me with his eyes, was the look I'd been waiting to get my whole life. There had been far too much talking. I needed to show him how I felt.

"Sookie, I can't be responsible-" he began as I pulled him closer with my thighs and arms. He went rigid for a few seconds before melting into my touch. "Tell me you want this, that you are done playing games" he said as he slowly pulled my hair tie out and finger combed the waves my braid had left. I nodded, afraid of speaking.

He growled, "Dammit woman" and picked me up off the counter, carrying me through the house to the front door and outside. "Eric, what the hell?" I cried out before he launched us into the sky.

ERIC POV

I had to have her at my house. Her scent needed to be on everything; my sheets, my clothing, the various surfaces I was surely going to take her on...my mind came alive with all of the fantasies I had been harboring.

My cell started to vibrate in my pocket and I knew Pam would be feeling my elation. Sookie was finally going to be _mine. _

I couldn't get home fast enough.

SOOKIE POV  
>Cheese and rice! I had my arms and legs so tightly wrapped around Eric I wasn't quite sure how he was able to move. After what seemed like minutes, we landed at a lovely two-story house in the countryside. He carried me through the threshold and I almost laughed, thinking of married couples and how unlikely we were together. To think, I had almost married Bill. I shuddered remembering his betrayal and quickly decided to never think of him again.<p>

Sensing my unease through the bond, Eric grasped my hand and led me to a couch in his spacious living room. "Sookie, you aren't having second thoughts are you?" I couldn't believe I was hearing this from Eric "smug bastard" Northman- was that...nerves? I assured him, "No, I was just thinking of how life isn't exactly what I thought it would be like." He looked thoughtful for a moment and said something surprising. "It never is...it is better. Let me show you what it can be." I didn't sense any cockiness about him, which was highly unusual. It seemed as if he knew exactly what I needed. He went and sat near his fireplace. After pushing a button that started the fire immediately, he scoffed. "I do miss starting a fire with my hands." He beckoned me to come join him. I sat down on his lap and we watched the fire for a few moments.

"You know," I began as I ran my hands up his strong shoulders, "I'm sure you can still start a fire with your hands." There was a look in his eyes of primal lust when he said "Detta är början!" fiercely and pulled me up roughly so that we were standing, my legs wrapped around him as he sped us to his room.

ERIC POV

This woman was making it very difficult for my inner predator to stay dormant. I was ready to rip off her clothes and take her on the nearest surface. It seemed she was in the same mood and I was going to fulfill every dream she undoubtedly had about me.

"Sookie, " I said raggedly as I put her down on the bed, "take my blood." I paused waiting for the rejection that was sure to come. The unruly woman was always dodging my attempts to get more of my blood in her system. Rightfully so, her past experiences have made her cautious. But at this moment, I wanted our bond to be stronger so that she and I could get the full experience. Also, she would need the healing for later. I planned to ravage her until dawn. I was contemplating going past that, but I didn't want to alarm Sookie when the Bleeds start.

She sat up in the bed, slowly taking off her t-shirt to reveal a virginal pink and lace bra. My fangs came down immediately. "Now, if I take your blood, do I get to pick the location?" _Gods! This woman was testing my limits. _"Well that depends, where did you have in mind, lover?" She traced a finger from my stomach, up over my pectorals to the left side of my neck. "Wherever it is easiest for us...both." I growled and ripped my shirt off faster than she could blink. After kissing her with everything I had, my lips started moving as if they had a mind of their own. I licked my way down to her neck and suckled gently, bringing the blood to the surface. She mirrored my movements and we both gasped, the pleasure intensifying as we anticipated our blood exchange. "Oh God Eric," she breathed out and I felt as if I could come from her voice alone. _Northman, get it together! _  
>"You go first lover, I don't want to tear you when you move..." I was sure she would hesitate but the little minx struck with fervor. As her teeth cut through my skin, I lost my calm. I moved her hair quickly and sunk my fangs in, the flavor of her overwhelming my senses. Suddenly, her emotions flowed at full force. The want, need and overall excitement with lust met my own and I was lost to her.<p>

SOOKIE POV

The taste of his blood wasn't like I remembered in Dallas. Then again, I was more preoccupied at that time. Now I was savoring every drop like my life depended on it. There was a hint of sweetness with an earthy quality I couldn't put my finger on. I kept going until the wound closed. At that point I realized I was completely naked as Eric had divested me of the remaining clothing. I helped him out of his trousers and boxer briefs. Then standing before me in the dim light was a perfect statue rivaling David. Every contour, each angle sculpted by his human life. I would give anything to go back for a day and see him in his Viking glory. I licked my lips at the thought before he assaulted me with gusto.

"Lover, the things you do to me. I have never craved a woman as I do you..." And from there the talking ceased. His hands were everywhere, caressing, kneading and then ghosting over sensitive areas to the point I was so impatient I thought i'd scream. "Eric, please..." He only chuckled darkly and continued to lick every inch of my body. I was writhing, ready to cry in frustration when suddenly he was above me. His gaze unwavering, he slowly entered me, speaking a whole lot of things in his native tongue. I was oblivious as the sensation of stinging then the most amazing friction took over. I couldn't believe he fit himself in me! I was afraid to move at first, but I didn't want him to completely dominate me. I pulled him into me, his look of confusion so adorable and rolled us so that I was on top. His look of wonder changed back to the lust and he let me have my way for awhile.

After I had come down from my first climax, Eric flipped us so that I was faced with the headboard and I decided to use it. Holding on for dear life as he proceeded to slam into me, I kept thinking that I couldn't believe I was having sex with Eric Northman! Thinking again of him in his Viking days, long haired, wearing some animal furs, my arousal struck almost violently. Sensing the renewed vigor, Eric spoke up, "Lover, you are quite insatiable...perhaps I will have to kick it up a notch?" he asked with a wicked laugh and starting going at vamp speed. _Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea! _

ERIC POV

I felt myself getting close, but I wanted to keep pleasuring her as long as possible. It had only been a few hours and I knew she was growing tired, even with the blood. After sensing her arousal intensifying, I knew it was time to show her what I was made of. Her screams were spurring me on as she orgasmed repeatedly, calling my name. The clenching of her walls was taking it's toll and her scent, oh, her scent. I had to do one more thing before it was too late.

Picking her up from the bed, still deep inside her, I rushed us to the fireplace. In my human days I often took women by the fire. Something about her made me feel strangely nostalgic and I tired of fighting it. As I laid her beautiful body down on the rug, I moved much slower, stroking her curves while I watched her expressions in the firelight. She looked so stunning, I wanted her to be mine always. But I knew I had to wait for the right timing with her; it had to be her decision. "Eric, I'm getting close..you feel amazing," she breathed and I was done for.

I felt my release growing and I let it claim me. I looked into her eyes and bit down into her breast as she followed me in her moment. "Eric, I..." She stopped herself and closed her eyes, smiling. "Thank you" she whispered and I knew it was more than that. Holding her close I realized that I was suddenly vulnerable. I couldn't be in love, that was impossible. But what I felt for Sookie seemed like more than that anyway. I would protect her with my being.

PAM POV

I saw lights on in my makers home and decided to do a bit of peeping. Inside the living room by the fire no less, my master was curled up with Sookie...naked! It was about time. I sensed another presence and immediately turned in a crouch stance. "Whoever the fuck you are, show your face!" Gustaf came strolling out from behind a tree, looking completely natural.

"Why hello Pam, nice night for a walk?" _Fuck me, this guy was too much. _If he wasn't my maker's brother and several hundred years older, I would 'bitch slap' him, as the breathers say.

"Gustaf, we meet...again," I drawled with faked politeness. "Looking to join our happy family for the days rest? Ooops, looks like you'll be shacking up at Fangtasia as Eric has company." I smirked as I sauntered back to my car. I watched him peeking into the window as I got into my car. _Pervert_. _Hmm, he's growing on me. _He sped over to my car and leaned down, "You know Pam, just because your master is with a human and will undoubtedly be ignoring you now, you don't have to take it out on others. Let me ease your pain?" he smirked as I pealed out of the driveway.

_He doesn't know who he is messing with. _I laughed to myself as I plotted ways to torture Gustaf. Just wait cupcake, your ass is mine.

**Translations:**

Du är verkligen något. Jag ser varför han vill ha dig. = You are really something, I can see why he wants you.

Detta är början! = This is the beginning.


End file.
